


Fandoms are Forever

by SallyPejr



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Fandoms are forever alias song inspired by Diamonds are forever by Shirley Bassey





	Fandoms are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Because if you take song Diamonds are Forever and change diamonds for fandoms... it's true. All of it is true.   
> So I just finished it.

Fandoms are forever, they are all I need to please me

They can stimulate and please me

The won't leave in the night

I've no fear they may desert me

.

Fandoms are forever, join one now and then cherish it

Watch it, read it and repost it

I can see ev'ry part even that which will only hurt me

I don't need life, for what good did life do to me?

Fandoms never lied to me

For when life is bad, they'll carry on

.

Fandoms are forever, running through my tumblr posts

Unlike men fandoms linger

Men are mere mortal who are not worth your smile and crying fits

I don't need life, for what good did life do to me?

Fandoms never betrayed me

For when life's bad they'll prosper on

.

Fandoms are forever, forever, forever

Fandoms are forever, forever, forever,

Forever and ever


End file.
